LDMOS transistors are used in radio frequency (RF)/microwave applications. For example, in power amplifier applications, high output power is required. Therefore, an LDMOS transistor that can handle a high voltage and an increased current is desirable. Also, an LDMOS transistor that uses a polysilicon/SiON gate stack has a control issue in the silicide formation on its gate, resulting in a partially silicided gate during the silicide process. Accordingly, new methods and structures for LDMOS transistors are desired.